A Little Drop of Poison
by HeartCurl23
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano hate spiders (who doesn't?) but in trying to kill this spider, they accidentally harmed what seems to be an actual person. Now they have to help him get better...Just what Lovino needs, a sick house guest. (Rated T for heavy Lovi Language)
1. Chapter 1

"GERMANY!" Feliciano cried as he ran down the stairs.

With a groan, Lovino shot him a glare and flipped the news paper in his hands from his face. "Potato Bastard's not here. What is it?"

"THERE'S A REALLY BIG SPIDER!" the younger brother cried. "It was really big and really black and really hairy and really scary and was going to kill me!"

The elder Italian raised a brow as he stood with crossed arms, setting his paper in the large chair. "You always over exaggerate these things." he sighed, passing Feliciano to go up the grand stairs. "I bet it's just a little harmless thing, or even just a shadow of a crumpled paper."

When Lovino made it to the room his brother was running from, he was sorely mistaken. "OH FUCK!" he screamed. "FELICIANO! GET THE POISON FROM THE CLOSET!" Feliciano followed his brother's instructions with shaking hands. The second the poison was in Lovino's hands, he squirted the large black creature.

The spider hurried out of the line of fire the moment it felt small drops of poison on its body.

Lovino grit his teeth when he saw the spider disappear behind a desk. "You're not getting away THAT easy, bastard!" With determination in his widened green-brown eyes, he sprayed the poison around the desk, blocking every exit, and even lined the wall. The creature was cornered.

Seeing it as a victory, Lovino nodded with a huff, handing the bottle back to his brother. "Put the poison back." he sighed. "No need to use any more."

"...But it got away!"

Hearing that, the elder brother huffed out a chuckle. "I backed it in a corner. I even covered the wall in case the bastard thought it could climb itself out of it. The mother fucker's as good as dead."

By the time Feliciano came back from putting the poison back in the closet, Lovino's attention was brought to the spider, sickly trudging across the floor for one last attempt of escape. "Veniciano!" Lovino called. "You still have your shoes on. FINISH OFF THE BASTARD!"

"Me?!" Feliciano cried. "But I don't want to be responsible for killing something! And the spider would hurt me if I go near it!"

"No it won't! It's sick! Think of it as putting it out of its misery!"

"But-"

Before Feliciano could finish his thought, the two brothers jumped at the sound of a loud thump. While they went back and forth, they didn't see the spider growing tall into the form of a large man before collapsing on the ground out cold. The man's rolled golden eyes drooped closed as his body went completely numb. His ears buzzed and his vision was blurred before it went completely black. The last clear word he heard was, "Fuck!"

Lovino and Feliciano stared at the man in shock. "...What..."

"...the fuck..."

"...just happened...?" they asked.

After a moment, the younger brother took a firm hold on the man's arm and attempted to pull him down the stairs, but not going any further than half an inch with each hard tug. Lovino looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing, bastard?"

"This man needs help." Feli huffed with another weak tug. "It is kind of our fault he's sick now."

"He's a fucking SPIDER!" Lovi shouted. Seeing his younger brother ignore him, he groaned. "...fuck me!" Making up his mind, he clenched his teeth and grabbed the other arm. "We'll pull at the same time, understand?" he huffed as he was answered with a nod.

After about an hour of them both pulling and tugging the man down the stairs, Lovino took the other arm from Feliciano while the younger brother took the man's feet in his arms. With all four of the limbs in their hands, they began swinging the body. "Uno, Due, Tre!" they counted off before tossing him on the couch.

In the first attempt, the man hit the frame and fell on the wooden floor, flipping to face up. His head had a large, purple bruise from the frame and his nose was horridly crooked with little drops of blood running down from inside the nostril. On his face were silver, thin glasses that were just dangling on his face. The glasses frame caused a bad scratch on his eyebrow from the collision.

Both the brothers flinched upon seeing how badly they failed before Lovino huffed. "Saves us the trouble of turning the bastard over." he stated as they each took the limbs back in their hands and swung the body again, this time higher. "Uno, Due, Tre!" Lovino counted off once again as they released him once more. They saw his body bounce on the cushions as they slumped in exhaustion.

As Lovino groaned and glared at the stranger, Feliciano ran in the kitchen and hurried back with a damp wash cloth, a thermometer, a spare blanket, and a first aid kit from the laundry room. The elder brother gazed at the younger brother, watching him move the man's arms to his own sides, placing the blanket over him, easing the thermometer in his mouth, padding the cloth on his head, and tending to his little injuries.

The older Italian stared for another second before sighing and waving it off. "As soon as the bastard's better, he's out!"

**Funny back story to this possible one-shot, possible full story, my mom and I actually found a big, black spider in our laundry room just the other day, and up until the point where the spider turns into Claude in the story, it's exactly how my mom and I got rid of the spider. This story literally came from my thought of _What if the spider we killed was Claude?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Just a warning, I'm making this up as I go, so it might be a while before I update with another chapter. The reviews I got for the first chapter seemed to be asking for this to be a full length story, so that's what I'm trying to do. (let's hope this story doesn't get too angsty)**

Feliciano tended to the stranger for hours, refusing to leave his side until he was at least more comfortable. Even when he finally left the couch to go to his own bed, he couldn't sleep. He couldn't shake off the guilt he had for possibly killing this man who did nothing to deserve death. He thought about calling Ludwig several times through the night, but he didn't want to get on his bad side, knowing that the German doesn't like to be woken when it's not an emergency.

The strange spider man still hadn't woken up when Feli left, but he was shallowly breathing, so he wasn't dead, but his breathing sounded rough as the air passed by the raw tube from his mouth to his lungs, as shallow as the process was, and his cheeks were red hot to the touch, which was a large contrast to the cold and pale skin he had everywhere else. Every once in a while, he'd shut his mouth and take a deep breath in, making the gunk in his swollen, broken, red nose rumble through the air of the room. Even if he wasn't beaten with his bruise and cut, he still looked so vulnerable. Lovino claimed the appearance of the man was pathetic, while Feliciano simply corrected his brother in saying it's sad, especially thinking that he might have a family back in his home while he got deadly sick in a strangers' house.

The morning after the incident, Feliciano left his bed earlier than he normally would to return to caring for the stranger. Making his way down the stairs, he saw that he made little recovery from the state the Italian left him in the night before. With a nod of determination, he wandered to the kitchen and laundry room to re-collect everything he'd need; a wash cloth, a thermometer, a clean blanket (since the blanket the man had seemed drenched in sweat), a box of band-aids, a glass of water, and a box of Over-The-Counter medicine for when he'd wake up.

At some point during his hunt for everything, Lovino marched down the stairs, half dressed with his shirt still open, his pants unbuttoned, and his feet bare. The elder brother snatched a tomato from the fridge without a word, and began to grumble angrily as he shoved his socks and shoes over his feet and violently button his pants and shirt, only getting even more furious when he saw his shirt was severely crooked as he ripped the buttons apart again to re-button the article of clothing. All Feliciano could catch of his brother's mumbled complaint was, "Damn Tomato Bastard! Why do I have to go to his stupid meeting for that stupid club he has?! Wake me up at the ass crack of dawn, why don't you?!" (even though it was nearly 9 in the morning) Feliciano guessed that Lovino was woken by Antonio and 'requested' to attend a BTT meeting they have.

The younger brother vaguely remembered Ludwig having the same complaint about Gilbert, but the German was asked in advance. He wondered if Francis asked Arthur to go to this meeting, and if so, what was the BTT planning? It was just a passing thought though, as he was taken from his thoughts by the slamming of the front door after Lovino shouted, "I'll be at Tomato Bastard's house if you need me! But do me a favor and DON'T NEED ME!" Feliciano simply sighed as he returned to what he was doing, him having no thoughts he was willing to voice to his anger filled brother.

A few hours later, as the Italian replaced the band-aid on the man's brow, little groans escaped his lips as the brows twitched before he started violently coughing. With Feli's attention caught, he waited for his coughing fit to finish before he leaned in closer to see if he was saying something. "...wa- *cough* water..." was the request that escaped the dry lips with the deep, cracked voice.

"Water? Si!" Feliciano nodded before hurrying to the other side of the room to retrieve the water he had set for hours. When the Italian returned with the water and a box of medicine, the man gulped down the water before going into a large coughing fit that lasted several minutes. He never even acknowledged that Feli had the pills ready for use. "You really shouldn't push yourself! You're really really sick!" As the man tried to clear his vision, Feli stated, "My name's Feliciano Vargas~! What's yours?"

"Feastus." he answered curtly. "Claude Fea- *cough* Feastus." Claude paused as he coughed and rubbed his tired eyes. "...Did I drop my spectacles?"

"Your glasses?" the Italian asked before grabbing the silver frame on the table. "Sorry. They were really crooked, and they even gave you a cut, so I put them over here for safe(r) keeping." The moment the glasses tapped the bridge of Claude's nose, he flinched and winced in slight pain. "I'm so sorry!" Feliciano cried again. "Lovi and I tried to get you down here to the couch so you can get better but you're so heavy that the first time we tried we accidentally hit your face on the couch and your nose broke and you got a bruise and your glasses scratched your face! Don't hurt me!"

Claude gazed at the Italian before him slightly confused as he attempted to clear his now raw throat, which only made it more soar. "...When did all this happen?" he croaked. "The last thing I remember is-" he didn't finish that sentence. The last thing he needed was a complete random stranger knowing that he was a spider demon...that and he was interrupted by yet another coughing fit.

After hearing this, Feliciano smiled. "Well, you must be tired Mr. Spider Claude. I'll make you some pasta while you rest. When Lovi comes back from Toni's house, he'll know what to do now that you're awake~" At the word 'spider', Claude tensed and automatically shot him a glare to show his anger and shock at himself. He couldn't believe that a man that seemed so feeble, small, dependent, and probably dim witted figured him out so quickly. This didn't go unnoticed by the poor young man as he went back to cowering. "What did I do?! What's wrong?! Was it something I said?! GERMANY HELP!"

Taking the wash cloth in his grasp, Claude tiredly slapped the cloth over his dry eyes as he laid back down on the small couch. "...I didn't mean to frighten you." he sighed. "I apologize for putting you through all this trouble."

With that said, the Italian smiled and stood. "Well, Mr. Spider Claude, I should get to making that pasta. It shouldn't take too long, you just rest. You still don't look good."

The spider wanted to protest, but he couldn't. His coughing didn't leave him room to speak, and he simply couldn't think of a rational argument. Feliciano was right that he was in no condition to do much of anything and he knew it. Those few drops of poison did a large number on him. As he listened to the Italian make the food in the other room, he laid there barely awake before the weight of the illness the poison left on him took him in its firm grasp from the world of the living.

"Mr. Spider Claude~!" Feliciano sang, kneeling in front of the couch, the tip of the Italian's nose nearly tapping the demon's. "Mr. Spider Claude~! I'm sorry to wake you, but the pasta's done~!"

When the golden eyes of the spider opened, Claude nearly jumped over the back of the couch, he was so startled. He ended up hitting the back of his head on the harder part of the furniture, slightly cushioned by the fabric.

Feliciano cowered back a bit, seeing his guests reaction. "I'm sorry!" he apologized again as the demon rubbed the soar spot on his head. "I have good news though~" Feli added. "Lovi came back with Big Brother Francis! He's the best doctor I know~! This one time, Arthur from down the street got really really badly sick, and Francis nursed him back to health~! Arthur was good as new before the week was out~! Francis always has the best medicines I ever know, and he knows exactly what to do and what not to do for a sick person in need!"

Claude relaxed at that, coughing in his hand. "I'm not sure how much help a doctor would be." he admitted. "I don't have a natural illness. This was caused by the poison your brother *cough* sprayed me *cough* with." He entered another coughing fit as he sat up.

"No need to worry." a deep French accent stated at the door. The Standing there was a tall, lean man with long golden blond hair and soft royal blue eyes. "I can cure you, I'm sure."


End file.
